Mirajane's Brilliant Epiphany
by Yoh Narukami
Summary: She wanted to show the world that he wasn't by any means a bad guy. She wanted him to open up and express himself more. The hilarity that came after was just an added bonus. NaMira. AU


**Unacceptable. COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! Why are you doing this, guys? Why you do dis? What the hell am I talking about? That's one question; and I think I'll answer you all with another:**

**Why are there only a few NaMira fics?**

**Bam. There. I said it. Not gonna repeat myself.**

**But seriously, what's up, guys? NaMira is such an awesome pairing. I don't even think it could be counted as a crack pairing, and that's saying something. It can happen, or rather, I wish it could happen… crap, I forgot to introduce myself…**

**My name is Yoh Narukami... obviously.  
**

_**To those who don't know me:**_**Nice to meet you all; and no, if you're wondering, I ain't a new writer in this site. I'm just new here because I mostly write NatsuxErza fics. Yep. That pairing is awesome as well. Also isn't crack because it can happen... I wish...  
**

_**To those of you who do know me:**_**… Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. School's given me shit and my laptop decided to die not too long ago. I'm not happy about it, but who would be in that type of situation? No one would. I promise though, once I get my priorities straight, I will immediately post the new chapter to both 'Flames of the Scarlet Memory' and 'Natsu's School Harem'... maybe... :D  
**

**Wanna know more about me? Then go strike a conversation with me. I don't really mind. PM or Skype. Doesn't matter which.  
**

**Anyway, here's my first ever NaMira fic as requested by a friend of mine. Yes, I take requests.*shrugs***

**I wish you a happy reading and all that jazz.  
**

* * *

_Mirajane's Brilliant Epiphany_

_By Yoh Narukami_

* * *

She didn't like how things were going. Nope. Not one bit. Mirajane Strauss, the beautiful white-haired maiden, did not like it at all. She's made it so far; she can't just let it end here. She won't let it. All that hard work for nothing? Hell no. That ain't happening. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat. She's played video games before. She knew the feeling of a hand-held system shutting down due to a loss of battery power. She knew the feeling of forgetting to save your progress and end up doing the whole mission or story all over again. She knew the feeling of getting so mad you flip a coffee table…

... only for it to land back onto its feet. She knew it all too well… that damn table... it had a mind of its own.

She sat on a chair that was set across a bed, a bed that lay her beloved boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel: a young male of average height with spiky rose colored hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a well built body. To many people, he was considered very handsome, yet, he was unapproachable. Everyone knew who Natsu Dragneel was in Magnolia Town. To them, he was ruthless, feared, quick to temper, reserved, and made little to no conversation with anyone at all. This Natsu was antisocial, and no one knew how to speak with him without him giving them a death glare. If looks could kill, then most of the people he's met would have already been long gone. Well, all but one person is given the ability to communicate with him - and he would smile at her no less - and she was sitting right on a chair next to the pinkette, watching him stare plainly at the ceiling.

Fate had caused these two beings to meet, and it was love that had kept them together. It was inevitable. Mirajane wanted to befriend everyone in her school, because of this she encountered Natsu, prompting him to avoid her, causing her to get curious of his odd behavior, leading then to get better acquainted through each meeting; much to Natsu's chagrin, and in the end, the bond they had established transcended from friendship to something deeper.

To say she had a difficult time trying to get him to open up would be an understatement. But she knew it wasn't easy from the getgo, after all, one does not simply change Natsu Dragneel. He was orphaned as a child, and grew up not knowing who his real parents were. He wandered from location to location, one day suddenly being taken and put to an orphanage. For a moment, He thought that all of his suffering were to come to an end, but the orphanage wasn't any better, or, for better words, it was a hellhole: giving the children very little food while the staff indulged themselves into their meals like gluttons, punish them harshly; sometimes just for their own amusement, treat them like they were a waste of space, and to sum it up... they were giant ass-es that walked Earthland. They were one of the reasons he was molded into the person he use to be. However, ever since he met Mira, he had begun changing for the better, as slow as it may have been.

He held a distant gaze, as if his soul had detached itself from its body. His chest calmly rose and fell as he breathed quietly while he blinked from time to time, signaling that he was at least still among the living. He wore a simple white T-shirt and black cargo shorts that just went passed his knees. Normal, right? Yes, it is, when you disregard the cast on his left arm and the bandages that were wrapped around the side of his head and covered his left eye. Yep. Quite normal indeed. He let out a heavy sigh, startling the girl beside him. He noticed and let himself chuckle.

"You know, I think I'm starting to rub off on you." He grinned at her. She pouted cutely and puffed her blushing cheeks.

_I can't help but feel more jumpy. So many surprising things have happened as of late. _She thought to herself, puffing her cheeks as she looked into his onyx eyes.

He used his uninjured hand to lightly pat the empty space on the bed, gesturing her to sit there; to which she obeyed without a word. As soon as she sat down, Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, the tip of his nose touching her wavy white hair. He sniffed her hair, relishing the scent of vanilla and lilac. Mira smiled and took in the warmth that his body emanated, closing her eyes and relaxing her body. He moved closer and lightly kissed the back of her neck, causing her to giggle on the light contact.

"Ya know, I ain't blaming you for what happened to me..."

_He really was kind once you broke through the wall he put up to protect himself. It never ceases to amaze me when I thought about how different he was now compared how he was when we met. He didn't want anything to do with me when I first talked to him... and now it seems that we're almost inseparable... and, not to sound selfish, but... I love it. I love the fact that now, he enjoys my company as much as I enjoy his... _

_His undivided attention. All to myself and mine alone... again, not to sound selfish or anything of the sort~.  
_

"Yeah..."

"And ya know that no matter what, I'll always love you."

_Those words... I want to hear him say those words all the time. Resisting the urge to smile was just... impossible. It couldn't be done. My heart just flutters at the mentioning of it._

"I know... and I love you too."

"So then why does it look like you're mentally beating yourself up over it?" He asked with audible worry in his voice. She tilted her head down and partially opened her eyes.

"I... I just can't help but feel responsible. None of that would have happened if I hadn't taken you there after all. I'm sorry..." A single tear cascaded down her cheek. Natsu sighed and sat upright, gently cupping her cheek and moving her face so that she was directly looking at him. He hated seeing her cry. It hurt more than any wound a bullet could make. Natsu kissed the falling tear and gave her a gentle smile; one that no one would ever think that he were able to do.

"C'mon, it was just bad timing, alright? Ya didn't know it was gonna happen and neither did anyone else. Just... give it a rest, okay?" He asked calmly.

_ For someone like Natsu, this was completely out of character. All who would have seen him acting as he did now would have believed to be some kind of "the end of the world" prediction. After all, only I've seen his soft and gentle side. It was usually funny just watching how others react to this Natsu, the ones they never had the time to get to know and get well acquainted with. I almost hated them for it. For ignoring such a wonderful person.  
_

"Your right. I'm sorry."

"And would ya stop apologizing?"

"Sorr-" Her apology was interrupted when he placed his index finger on her lips.

"Zip it." He stared at her blankly.

His quick remark caused her to laugh.

"Okay, okay, I got it." He gave her a smile before getting out of the bed, releasing his hold on her as he did so. He walked towards the door, but a hand pulling at his shirt stopped him from going any further. Natsu looked over his shoulder, his eyes landing on the visage that was Mirajane's face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm heading downstairs..."

"And why is that?"

"..."

"If you think you can go downstairs and cook something, then you're sadly mistaken." She chided, narrowing her eyes. "Besides, how are you going to do it with just one arm?"

"Well, not all of it requires two hands, so..." He slowed until no words came out of his open mouth, the adorable, yet still oddly threatening glare the white haired maiden was giving him being enough to silence him. He thought for some time, but inevitably sighing in the end. "Then can I at least use the bathroom. Didn't take a bath yesterday after all."

"Well, you do reek..."

"Thanks; a man likes to be complimented of his manly musk. As your brother says." He joked, gaining a laugh from Mira.

"Alright. I'll join you later."

"Not gonna happen."

"Spoilsport." She stuck out her tongue while Natsu only smiled at her and headed out of the room, leaving the girl alone. She hummed for a few minutes before finally plopping onto the bed, her head landing onto a pillow.

_That went way too out of hand... and worst of all, I hurt him in the end. I'm trying to get him to be more open and in the end I might have pushed him farther apart._

She groaned in vexation and shifted her position from the bed, laying on her side. Her eyes took a glance at the edge of the bed that touched the wall. She moved her hand, rummaging through the opening between the bed and the wall, reaching to the floor. She found what she was looking for and grabbed the small spiral ringed notebook, taking it out from under the bed and opening it to a certain page that looked to be some list.

Mirajane sighed as she inspected the list and took the pen from inside the spiral rings that held it together, taking the cap out with her mouth and marking an "x" inside one of the boxes before putting the cap back on and returning the pen inside the spirals. "Well, that didn't work at all." She muttered. She studied the page, her eyes moving down the list and blushing at a certain section. "I'm saving this for later... hehehehe..."

She closed the notebook and hid it right under the bed once more. She shifted again and lay on her back, her eyes fixated right onto the ceiling as her mind danced around the possibilities of which she can get the pinkette out of the "shell" he had grown accustomed to after so long. She had to think of something. She wasn't one of the top students in her class for nothing. She was Mirajane friggin' Strauss. With her, the impossible is most certainly possible. Sort of. Maybe. You get the point; she isn't going to give up so easily.

She nodded to herself, her body exerting a fairly large portion of confidence. She rose from the mattress and stood up, exiting through the door. However, just as she was closing the door, a white fabric caught her eye. She took and towel and smiled mischievously, sneaking her way down the stairs and to the first floor. She glanced around until she spotted her target. To her left sat a woman with dark hair and black eyes that stared at the white haired girl as if she's seen this before.

"Another one of your hair-brained schemes to get my step-brother into being more social?"

"Yep~." Mira replied mirthfully. "How long will it be until the other girls get here?" The other woman hummed in thought before responding.

"I'd say in about ten minutes. Give or take."

"Perfect!" She walked over to her, standing right in front of the television and handing her the white towel, the cloth grabbing the black haired girl's full attention. "Here; hide this until then." She said, handing her the towel.

The black haired girl smiled and slowly received the item. Her eyes were brought back to the television screen as Mira left for the door. The entrance to the house closed with a 'thud', and a yawn followed after.

"Mira!"

The black haired girl snickered. "She left to go get something." She shouted for him to hear.

"... Hey, uuuhhhhh... Ultear, you think you can get my towel from my room."

"I would, but I feel as if my ass is glued to the couch at the moment. Wait a little longer will you?"

"This isn't funny, you know!" He shouted, the growing anger noticeable in his voice.

"No, it's not. It's hilarious." She muttered with a smirk, placing her elbow in the armrest and her hand below her chin. _'Wonder his this one will end...'_ She thought in amusement. Her smirk only grew after hearing a few knocks on the door.

"Let the fun begin..."

* * *

**And there you have it~.**

**Good? Bad? Want it to continue?**

**Well, then review. It would be very much appreciated.**

**If it does continue, then I'm thinking about a whole story OR just this one with two to three other chapters about The current situation. *shrugs***

**Also, if you are a fan of NatsuxErza, NatsuxJuvia, or even NatsuxHarem, then please check out my others fics.**

**Howling God, out.**


End file.
